Dean Brawl
Dean Brawl & his Friends 8: Vanguards of Vengeance is the eighth installment of the Dean Brawl & his Friends Series with the focus on the Heroes battling against Troy Hancock, Eduardo Napalm & the returning terrorist army, the Vanguards that are out for revenge & a shared history about more info on the International Angel Sisters' Formation. Gameplay The Gameplay remains the same. Plot Prologue: The Vanguards's Return The Story begins on Eduardo Napalm along with newcomer Malcom Rolfes & rest of the Vanguard Members beginning to reunite along with Eduardo using the Revival Key to revive the leader. With Deng Liuxian, she along with Alexa Lynch are working on the progress with the rest of the International Angel Sisters, getting the word on the Vanguard's return, recalling on how the International Angel Sisters were formed because of equal rights of women, the torture of the Angel Corps have gone too far by the Vanguards & also the inspiration from Dean & Co., however when Alexa leave to use the restroom, Deng was greeted by someone on screen, speaking in weird number codes, but when Deng tries to call for the rest of the members, Deng heard screaming claiming that Alexa is killed & knowing that the Vanguards have indeed returned, Deng retreats to warn Dean & Co. for their help on stopping the Vanguards. Once Deng arrives with Daisy Irvin & Tanya Buzzer with Alexa's body to Dean & Co.'s newly upgraded home, they explain the situation to them, in response, Jason & Thristian already knew about Vanguards due to dark history between them & Vanguards. Now Dean & Co, along with others like Serafine, must join forces with the 4 members of the International Angel Sisters to put an end to the Vanguards once again. Stage 1: Return to Yeager (Lucky Seven/Boot Camp) With the group on their way to Yeager, they begin to understand from the International Angel Sisters & the former Vamguard Members that the Vanguards are actually an even more serious threat than they realised with 15 officers to worry about, with 9 are known while the other 6 are a secret. The group decides to bring back the Safe House plan first, with Wakata providing them with the Safe House near the church where she used to live with her sister Miyu, they begin discussing their plans on putting a Stop to the Vanguards, but it will be no easy task, due to the fact that the Vanguards are reassemble themselves an army with Vanguard Bases & a variety of Vanguard Buildings like Boot Camps, Assembly Plants, Weapons' Armoury Facility, Air Force Buildings, Vanguards' personal medical hospitals & repair stations & Seaports, along with captured buildings that need saving. Miyu provides the heroes with a map of the entire city of Yeager to start off their journey, which is a really tough challenge. Chatper 2: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back After a failed first attempt on shutting down the Boot Camp, due to the 6 rookies unexpected meddling, the heroes manage to escape after beating Lucky Seven for the moment. They plan out better by following Alexa's plan on remedy the Vanguards to stop the endless cycle & using scouts to scout out the area first for advantage points. "More Coming Soon" Chapter 3: All Four One & One for All (Yeager Powerplant/Ice Arena/Sweeper/Sports Arena) With Lucky Seven on their side & the Boot Camp being shut down, the heroes learn From him that the Vanguards are also had 4 Buildings, the Yeager PowerPlant, Yeager Ice Arena, Yeager Sweeper & the Yeager Sports Arena. They decide to split up into 4 groups, similar to the strategy in DB&HF5 on taking down the 4 Element Mechs before. With Dean & Brie, Nesbit & Luna, Devin & Jessica & Tank & Lita as respective co leaders of each group. Dean & Brie Group (Hayes/Power Plant) Dean, Brie, Deng, Alexa, Daisy, Tanya, Yankee, Sarge, Thristian & Serafine, Moondust & TORR set off to the Powerplant & do their best on planning a way to get inside, while thinking that the Vanguards are up to no good with the Powerplant's use. Upon reaching inside thanks to Tanya's Bee Hive Honey Bomb, sticking the enemies in place, they discover that the Power Plant has been only been stricter to power the Vanguard locations, in all while cutting off the power to the entire city. They also found out an old friend of Thristian, known as Chris Amperage use to own the plant before a Vanguard member named "Hayes" knocked him unconscious. Since it's not that simple since Chris is the Master of Machines, so the group decide to protect him until he has completed the hack to bring the power back to the city, but they also need to get past Hayes first. Nesbitt & Luna Group Nesbit, Luna, Mad Light, Nicholas, First Mate, Sally Saltys, Emma Harpy, Granite & Amber make their way to the Yeager Ice Arena meeting Chance Singleton along the way, freezing the troops. They hurry inside the Ice Arena which is cold & dark, they understand that Chance explained when facing Damien could mean intense choking, even First Mate learned that the hard way, but is ok. As they hurry to the ice arena, they agree to begin fighting Damien in order to bring him out of the shadows. Devin & Jessica Group Devin, Jessica, Pearl, Jaguar, Paul, Shawn, Misty, Carlito, Wakata & Jason reach to the Yeager Sports Arena, where they sneak inside, silent takedown the guards, while taking about their favourite sports. However they have to face a familiar foe, the returning Jannard Kerby with new tricks with a glowing ball & 4 tough Vanguard Basketball Players, since they need to be careful on dodging the tough glowing balls since they are strong in dealing damage. Tank & Lita Group Tank, Lita, Agatha, Velvet, Toxic, Spike & the Full House has arrived to the Yeager Sweeper. According to Toxic, it's the only place to create & control corrosive gasses that are like acid. And Gabriel seems to be the Master of it & also a Vanguard member. As they hurry inside, Agatha begins to feel scared of the acid, remembering her past of the Unknown War since Agatha died & has been risen as a Zombie Girl to this day. It is sooner revealed that when confronting Gabriel, now it has been learned that the Rat People have been killed above by their Hectare City kind & decides to bring about vengeance, but not if Tank & Lita's group has anything to say about it as they begin the Brawl. Chapter 4: Increasing Intensity (Yosef & Ghostwalker/Assembly Plant) After they remedy not one, not two, not three, but four Vanguard members to be good, the heroes of Dean & Co continue to head out to their next destination which is the Vanguards Assembly Plant in order to put the Vanguard's Vehicles production to a screeching halt, but it's not that easy as it looks when it comes to facing both a time stopping Vanguard named "Yosef" & the other is an extremely powerful machine from Troy, that goes the name of "Ghostwalker". Chapter 5: Up your Arsenal (Ghostwalker/Weapons Armoury) The team manage to remedy Yosemite, but Ghostwalker is an even more powerful force to be reckon with than before. So Dean & Co need to come up with a plan to put a stop to the immovable object, Ghostwalker by destroying all of Ghostwalker's weapons. But in order to do so they need to destroy all the weapons & shut down the facility that the weapons were built, known as the Weapons Armoury to draw Ghostwalker out. Chapter 6: Malcom's Soulful Secret, The Dark Confrontation (Malcom) Upon remedy for Ghostwalker they realised that Malcom is heading towards Miyu's church home & hurries back to help Miyu, only to find out that Miyu adopted Malcom as her own adoptive son, due to Malcom's real parents were burnt & killed by the Dragon of Yukazu, much to everyone's surprise, especially Dean since he knows how that feels when he lost his parents in a burning fire by Darkside's brutal attacks. Now they are torn on stopping the Vanguards & helping Malcom, because he sold his soul to the Vanguards & tells them to never get in their way, which is a dark confrontation to put a stop to the Dragon of Yukazu for good. Chapter 7: Rookie Mistake (6 Rookies) Seeing how Malcom turn away & leave the scene with Troy & Eduardo to continue the job, there's still a lot of jobs that needed to be finished for Dean & Co before they come back to the 3, which is finding the 6 Rookies. Chapter 8: Triple Threat Trouble, the Final Countdown (Troy, Eduardo & Malcom) Epilogue: The Vanguards' Last Ride, Cycle Finally Broken "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *Dean Brawl (Male) *Brie May (Female) *Tank Miles (Male) *Devin Explosion (Male) *Nesbitt Steel (Male) *Lita Magic (Female) *Pearl White (Female) *Jessica Blood (Female) *Luna Fey (Female) *Paul the Merchant (Male) *Jaguar Females (Female) *Shawn Voltage (Male) *Nicholas Santa (Female) *Misty Felix (Female) *Grass Spike (Male) *Toxic McLovin (Male) *Mad Light (Male) *Carlito Crunch (Male) *Tristian Thevant (Male) *First Mate (Male) *Sally Saltys (Female) *Sarge (Male) *Emma Harpy (Monster Harpy Girl) *Granite (Rock Man) *Amber (Crystal Girl) *Agatha (Zombie Girl) *Velvet (Vampire Girl) *Jason Lunar (Male) *Wataka (Female) *Yankee Rose (Female) *Moondust (Male) *TORR (Male) *Full House (All Females) **Dawn Diamonds **Sage Spades **Callie Clubs **Hannah Hearts *Victor Motors (Male) *International Angel Sisters (Females) **Deng Liuxian (China/Leader) **Alexa Lynch **Daisy Irvin **Tanya Buzzer (Bee Girl) Additional Character *Alex Winters (Female) *Nergal Jr. (Male) *Erhard Millar (Male) *Yuya Heiwa (Male) *Belowski Ao (Male) *Serafina (Female) *Chris Amperage (Male) *Chance Singleton (Male) *Miyu Kayano (Female) *Max (Male) Villains/Vanguards *Vanguard **Troy Hancock (Main Antagonist) **Eduardo Napalm (Main Antagonist) **Janard Kerby (Remedy after Chapter 3C) **Hayes Delaney (Remedy after Chapter 3A) **Damien Choatch (Remedy after Chapter 3B) **Gabriel Zimmerman (Remedy after Chapter 3D) **Yousef Stewart (Remedy after Chapter 4) **Lucky Seven (Remedy after Chapter 2) **Malcom Rolfes **Ghostwalker (Remedy after Chapter 5) **Rookies ***??? (Pyro) (Rookie 1) ***??? (Cryo) (Rookie 2) ***Christie Mist (Rookie 3) (Female) ***??? (Rookie 4) ***Emile Scar (Rookie 5) ***Brendan Jammins (Rookie 6) Enemies *Vanguard Soldiers *Vanguard Breakers *Vanguard Strikers *Vanguard Sluggers *Vanguard Shockers *Vanguard Freezers Bosses *Lucky Seven & Jannard (Mostly Lucky Seven in Chapter 1) *Lucky Seven (Rematch) *Hayes Delaney *Damien Choatch *Jannard Kerby *Gabriel Zimmerman *Ghostwalker *Yosef *Ghostwalker (Rematch) *Malcom (1st Fight) *Brendan (Rookie 6) & Christie (Rookie 3) *??? (Rookie 4) *Pyro Cryo Connection (Rookies 1 & 2) *Malcom (Sub Final Boss: Part 1) (Rematch) *Eduardo Napalm (Semi Final Boss: Part 2) *Troy Handcock (Final Boss: Part 3) Location *International Angel Sisters Base (Invaded) *Mission 1: Escape the Base as Deng Liuxian *Yeager City *Mission 2: Set up a Safehouse under Wakata's Instructions *Vanguards Boot Camp *Mission 3: Clear the Vanguards Boot Camp from any guards. *Mission 4: Survive the Brawl until the door to the exit is broken. **Mission 4A: Take out as many enemy reinforcements as possible. **Mission 4B: Defeat Lucky Seven to escape the Boot Camp. *Mission 5: Scout out the Boot Camp area for better planning their 2nd Attempt as First Mate & Victor Motors *Mission 6: Sound the Fake Alarm to make the Vanguards evacuate & quickly stay hidden in the Boot Camp. *Mission 7: Proceed with the 2nd Attempt Plan **Mission 7A: Keep the Vanguards occupied as the Rest of the Heroes for Victor & First Mate to proceed. **Mission 7B: Defeat Lucky Seven, One on One as Victor Motors *Mission 8-11: Go to 4 Locations as 4 Groups **Mission 8: Dean & Brie's Group ***Mission 8A: Sneak inside the Power Plant. ***Mission 8B: Make your way to the Main Control System while avoid sniper shots. ***Mission 8C: Protect Chris Amperage during the reboot process. ***Mission 8D: Defeat Hayes in Shooting Range. **Mission 9: Nesbitt & Luna's Group ***Mission 9A: Make your way inside the Ice Arena. ***Mission 9B: Trick Damien into choking the Training Dummy ***Mission 9C: Defeat Damien while being self aware of the surroundings. **Mission 10: Devin & Jessica's Group ***Mission 10A: Make your way inside the Sports Arena ***Mission 10B: Silent Takedown the Vanguards to get to the Stadium doors. ***Mission 10C: Defeat Jannard in Basketball style Dodgeball. **Mission 11: Tank & Lita's Group ***Mission 11A: Sneak inside the Sweeper. ***Mission 11B: Avoid the Acid Spit Traps ***Mission 11C: Defeat Gabriel while avoiding the acid attacks. *Mission 12: Shut down the Assembly Plant's Power Box *Mission 13: Silent takedown the Vanguard Soldiers from inside during the Black Out *Mission 14: Survive against Ghostwalker. *Mission 15: Escape the Assembly Plant if it takes enough heavy damage. *Mission 16: Defeat Yosef as Dean. *Mission 17: Sneak inside the Weapons Armoury *Mission 17A: Silent Takedown the Guards to make their way to the weapons Storage *Mission 17B: Trash the Weapons Storage by destroying the weapons to draw out Ghostwalker, while standing guard. *Mission 18: Defeat Ghostwalker by disarming every weapon from him, including the indestructible Black Katana *Mission 19: Confront & face off against Malcom. *Mission 20: Find the 6 Rookies at the Small Torture Home *Mission 21: Face off against Brendan & Christie *Mission 22: Chase down the other Rookies & fight against them in a Super Market *Mission 23: Pin down the Pyro Cryo Combination *Mission 24: Take out the remaining Vanguards guarding the Building *Mission 25: Win & Survive the Final Battle against the Vanguards (Time Limit: 30 mins) **Mission 25A: Defuse the Bomb as Mad Light & Yosef before time runs out. **Mission 25B: Take the defused Bomb to a Barren Desert as Mad Light. *Mission 26: Defeat Troy Handcock, as Dean Brawl, to make Troy surrender & quit the Vanguards. Weapons *??? Soundtrack TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:DB&HF Series